


Moonlit Tryst

by roderichwells



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, My Immortal
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roderichwells/pseuds/roderichwells
Summary: Erotica in the style of My Immortal. A request from a friend.





	Moonlit Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Luna BleedingHeart is supposed to be goffik Luna Lovegood. Technically kind of an OC, I guess.  
> Anyway, I tried.

It wuz a foggy october night and B'loody Mary Smith wuz way more than just deprezd. All her friends are in happy relationships but shes not really into Navel.............. but she really liked that new girl who became a new Slytherin, the ex-Ravenclaw turned goff.

"Hajimemashite girl!1" Ebony, lead signer of Blody Goffik Ros 666 and Blody Marys best friend exclaimed. "What's up? Draco and I were wonderin if u wanted to go on a triple date with us but also Willow and Diabolo."

"Sorry I don't think I'm feeling ok enof 4 that," the brunette (with black and purple streaks in her hair) lied. She wuzn't sure if Ebony would belief it, but that girl is dum so idk.

"That's ok mayb some other tim!"

"Yeah." B'loody Mary said depresedly. She kept watching the blond goffik girl as she talked to the mermadz that were on the other side of the common rooms window. She wished she could do somethin about her feelings but she knew that her friends wouldn't accept her as a lezbian. The ex-Gryffindor wondered why it was ok that boyz be bisexual or gay but Satan forbid that a girl like girls. Mayb she needed some new frends.

Her eyez nevr leving the new girl, B'loody Mary inhaled wen the blonde turned arond n met her gaze.................... This made the vampire blush an well as panic as her crush walkd over 2 her. Her crush wuz waring a plaid blue dress with a black, shiny corset. She was also wearing black fishnet stockings, black lace fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, and black combat boots. Her hair was really long and blonde but it had blue streaks in it. She was wearing black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and really heavy black eyeliner. She alzo had snake bites and a nose ring which made B'loody Mary find her even hotter because she loves girls with piercings.

"Who the fuck are you?" she said "My friends the mervampires said u were staring at me Thats creepy"

B'loody Mary didn't know how 2 react "I'm B'loody Mary Smith Im a friend of Evonys"

"Enoby Dark;ness Demntia Raven Wayy?" B'loody Mair nodded "Oh me 2 I"m Luna BledinHart"

"Kawaii," I said. And then I was finally able to talk to my crush. I tried loking really hot and sexy in case I saw her today. I was wearing a hot black leather cropped tank top that showed a lot of cleavage, red shorts with black skulls on them, stripped purple and black knee socks and black converse. I also had the same makeup as Luna. I also made sure to put in my favorite black septum ring and eyebrow rings because I have those pierced.

While we were talking, I couldn't stop staring at her! She wuz so hot! Then she stared deep into my eyes and I could tell we were thinking the same thing about each other. I really wanted to kiss her right then and there but I knew that the others were going to walk in on us and I'd lose all my friends because they're homophobic cunts.

Luna knew this aprently becase then she sid super sexily, "Meet me in the forbidden forest at midnite"

I noded my head because I was relly hoping that mayb she might b my girlfriend or someting.

TIM SKOP

I walked into the forest 4 hours later at midnit like Luna said 2. I looked around but culdnt see her until she walked from the other side of a realy big tree.

"I'm glad you came" she smirked flirtily and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she kissed me out of nowhere!

We started making out really heavily, and then I grabbed her ass really hard and she let out a moan. I started kissing her neck and biting it (except I made sure not to drink her blood) and she moaned even more and started grinding her hips on me.

"I'm in2 you" I said biting my lip. "I'm into u too" she whimpered as she started making out with me again, excpt this time grabing my rit boob and playing wit it. I moaned and she smirked. I startd grnding on her too and we were both rally horny so we got down on ground and she ripped y shirt off and put my left pple in her mout while still playig with my right tit. 

"Mmmm" I moaned even more as she continued to lik me. I wanted to make her feel good 2 so I fliped her over and pulled up her skit. Then I stared rubbng her vagina thru her panties and could feel she was super wet so I pulled down her blak lace panties that had white pentagrams on them down. I started finring her really hard.

"Oh! Oh! Hermoine u feel so good! Dont stop!" Luuna screamd and orgasmed. I took my fingers out an licked her pussy juices of of my fingerz and loked at her seductvely while bting my lip.  "Now its your turn" she said as she took out a 7 itch strapon. I helpd her pull down my shorts and panties that were bright red with blak lac on it and got under her. She decded to lic my wet cunt for a little bit before she put the strapon on. I moaned really loudily.

"Please b gentle, i'm still a virgin" I bluhed but also my face filled with lust realy sexfully. She noddd and then put the strapon in me. I was in surprise and it felt eally good. Then Luna started trusting into me. "Fuck Luan! is so good! Harder! Harder!"

She smirked and then started going really fast and I started moaning a lot more and then I orgasmed. She pulled out off me. "Did it feel good?"

"Fuck yes," I said. 

Then we got back to beig dressed and went back to the Sytherin common room and pretnded nothing happened. We went bak the next night and the night afer that and became fuck budys.


End file.
